Candor or Dauntless
by This.is.the.end11
Summary: Tris has feelings for Four, but doesn't known if it's mutual. They both get invited to play a game of Candor or Dauntless, and at the end of the game Tris will have her answer.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:**

**Right this is my first proper fan-fiction, so please don't judge. I'm not a very confident writer but thought I'd give it ago. So I know there's loads of Candor or Dauntless fan-fictions out there, but considering it's my first I thought I'd try an easier story line. Well I'll try to update every other day, but can't promise anything. This story takes place, before Four/ Tobias and Tris get together, Christina and Will aren't dating either and everybody else is single;) Al has already died, and obviously Will is still alive, no war* (not good at things like that) so hope you like it, read and review please x**

**TRIS' POV:**

"Hey girls!", Uriah shouted, half way down the other end of the hallway. Christina had just forced me into going shopping with her; I protested for hours on end, but finally gave in to her annoying but slightly comforting nagging. It's was nice to know that I have such a good friend like Christina. Back in Abnegation the only girl friend I had was Susan and she wasn't the type of person which you actually tell secrets or gossip with. Before we went shopping Christina said we had an occasion to get dressed up for. Nonetheless, she didn't let me in on the secret event, but I'm starting to guess it's a big one because we were shopping for what felt like forever.

"Hi", we replied almost in time.

"So Christina still up for the game of Candor or Dauntless at Zeke's tonight?"

"Yeah, I am"

"How about you Tris?"

I had to think about it for a minute. I had no idea what Candor or Dauntless was, I figured it was a type of game or something. Giving that nobody ever played games in Abnegation, as it was classed as selflessness, I wasn't familiar with it. But debating whether to go or not wasn't in the question. I'm in Dauntless now and if this is what Dauntless members do for fun, then I have to too.

"Oh come on don't be a paneycake!" Uriah loved that phrase, no-one else did.

"Sure I'll come, but please stop saying that it's never going to catch on."

"Great and it will trust me,"

Sounding frustrated Christina said, "Ok bye Uriah, Tris and I need time to get ready, we'll be at Zeke's at 7?"

"Yeah, and don't be late!"

"Can't promise anything can we now." Christina managed to slip in just before I could say anything. That's the only thing that frustrated me about Christina. She always had to speak her mind, guess that her old faction still stayed with her a little. Mine has never left my side.

"Bye Chris, bye Trissy" Uriah said in his stupid childish voice. He knew I hated being called Trissy that was the only thing I hated being called, but I guess it's a lot better than being called a stiff.

As soon as Uriah left, Christina pushed me into her apartment and started unpacking all the stuff we'd bought earlier today.

"This one's nice, put this and this and this on please" She chucked all the items of clothing at me one by one. "Oh and you'll need to wear these too," She passed me a light pink bra with lace round the outer-edge and some matching underwear.

"No I refuse to put this on!"

"Tris, if you have to strip down to your underwear, you'll want to look good."

"Why would I strip?"

"Have you never played Candor or Dauntless have you? Well you are from Abnegation, so I'll explain, if you don't answer or complete the dare you are given, you have to take off an item of clothing,"

"What? I don't want to go then,"

"Oh come on Tris, there only gonna be a few of us, anyway everybody has to do it and trust me you won't be the first person to have to take off something in a game of Candor and Dauntless with Uriah and Zeke,"

"Ok" I announced unenthusiastic, which I guess Christina didn't notice because she just told me to go get changed again.

I walked into the bathroom and started to look at the clothes she gave me. There was a loose black tank top, with the letter T spread across the chest, a pair of tight black leggings and a nice jacket. Even though I hated going shopping with Christina, she did have a gift for things like this. After I put on all the clothes I walked straight out of the bathroom, Christina bombarded me with make-up and hair accessories. Finally when she was done I looked in the mirror. Not believing it was me I moved my hand up and down. It was me. That girl has Super powers!

"Wow Tris you look amazing!"

"Your so good at these things Christina!"

"No time for that it's already 6:45 and we still have to get to Zeke's,"

Just before we left Christina picked up some extra accessories and make up essentials and put them into her purse. I started to wonder who was actually attending, what if Four was there? Oh no, I couldn't get undressed in front of him, I was so skinny and limp and most of all ugly, and he was well…Four. The gorgeous instructor, who took no notice in me and if he's there tonight I hope that's what he does, Takes no notice.

**That's it so far, hope you enjoyed it. I'll update in a few days. If anybody has any ideas about dares or truths i could use in the next chapter comment please? Thank guys x**


	2. Chapter 2

**I struggled a bit with this chapter, mind went totally blank, so sorry if it's rubbish or you don't like it.**

**I don't own Divergent. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

**TRIS' POV**

It only took us 10 minutes to get to Zeke's apartment. When we approached the door Christina turned around and said "Don't be a coward Tris," That hurt. Before she could notice my expression the door swung open and a fairly happy Uriah answered.

"Tris, Christina happy you could join us! Come in,"

I took a step forward after Christina and eyed the whole apartment up and down. Zeke had a fairly normal bachelor-pad. Grey walls, black sofa, flat screen TV. All the essentials to a single man's life. Looking around I noticed who had come. On the floor in a deformed circle, sat Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Will, Zeke and…Four. As soon as I detected him, my eyes stopped upon his face, making direct eye contact. After a few seconds of awkward staring, he smiled and as any normal person I tried to smiled back. A crocked smile but the best I could do with all the emotions going through me. I didn't want to like him but I did. I dreamed about him a lot, guess this is what happens to a 16 year old girl when there's potential for her to be in love.

I sat in between Shauna and Christina.

"Right, let's get this party started! Who wants to go first?" Zeke shouted.

Christina shot her hand up "I'll start!"

"Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?"

Lynn answered almost scared of what Christina might say next, "Dauntless"

Christina grinned. I knew she had a good Dauntless dare in her mind.

"Ok Lynn, I dare you to kiss your crush,"

Lynn looked almost shocked, like she was expecting something even worst. I'm guessing she's been dared worst. She stood up with ease and walked straight up to Marlene. She bent down to eye level with her and seemed to whisper something I didn't hear. Then she kissed her. Watching her walk away you could see she was embarrassed. Well admitting that you love the person you've been friends with for god knows how long, who was also clueless that you loved them would be embarrassing, also taking into account that Marlene has known Lynn for so long and I doubt that he even knew that Lynn liked her.

Everybody froze, including me.

**MARLENE'S POV**

I was sort of nervous when Christina asked Lynn who she loves. I'd asked her that question since initiation started, but she never said. She always told me things like that, but seemed to not want to tell anyone not even me who she liked. But I did not expect it was me. I felt a little strange but sorry that I didn't feel the same way. In a way I felt like I'd disappointed her a little. Although, it wasn't my fault I liked someone else and not her. If I had only known. The only think I could say after she kissed me was "oh.." . Terrible.

**TRIS' POV**

I felt sorry for Lynn admitting her feelings in a room full of all her friends. I would never admit my feeling to four like this, I'd quicker have been stuck in a room with Peter than do that (and trust me nobody wants to be as far away from Peter as I do). So to defuse the tension I spoke, "Lynn, your turn to dare,"

"Oh yeah, erm…Tris you know the question,"

"Dauntless." For a moment I felt brave, maybe she would spare me considering that I tried to help her, but no. Dauntless have no consideration towards people.

" I dare you to kiss every boy in this room, then rate them on a scale from one to ten,"

I took into account that I could take my shirt off, but that dare wasn't so bad at least I would get to kiss four. That would be extraordinary, to final get to kiss him. "ok" I first walked up to Zeke, his kiss was okay, but not for me to much pressure. Then Uriah. He was terrible sloppy almost. Will was shorty after. Christina gave me a death glare as soon as i came up to him. I knew she liked him all along, so i only gave him a peck. Not even able to know how he kisses because it was to light and quick. Christina is my best friend, she would do the same for me if she knew I liked Four that much. Four just sat there, he looked like he didn't even care i was about to kiss him, as I bent down, I was almost touching his nose when he smiled. Our lips collided. He deepened the kiss, i didn't hesitate to match him. After what only felt like seconds he pulled away and said "lets stop, their staring,"

A couple of get a room and ooh's went round the apartment as we pulled away and I went back to sit down.

"Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

" Dauntless! I ain't no pansycake!"

"I dare you to dress up in a tutu and run round the pit screaming 'I'm a fairy princess'!"

Uriah's face lit up, he ran into Zeke's room and pulled out a pink tutu. Put it on and ran down to the pit and we all followed.

**Time gap Time gap Time gap**

We ran back into Zeke's apartment and all collapsed on the floor. That was hilarious, I didn't know Uriah could be such a amazing fairy.

"Four my man, you know what I'm asking,"

"Dauntless"

Uriah had a cheeky grin on his face. For a moment his eyes caught mine, but then shooed back to Four's. Oh no.

"I dare you to let one of the girls, anyone you pick, to move in with you for a week,"

I think he was about to take his shirt off but then he reconsidered. Sitting there for a few minutes, probably wondering who he was going to pick. Then he said my name.

"Tris?"

"erm yeah?"

"do you?"

He wants me to move in with him for a week. Me out of all these girls. He chose me. I didn't take long to reply. Sharing a flat with Four was not a suggestion I was willing to turn down.

"Sure why not,"

**Sorry, I kept editing it because I didn't like some things, but anyway hope you enjoyed. Ooh wonder whats going to happen next;) Anyway thanks for reading. Bye guys x**


	3. Chapter 3

I've just agreed to share an apartment with Four. Wow. I'm going to see him every morning, and night. Just me and him every day for a few hours. I'm so excited I just want this game to finish so we can leave and go to his.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?" Four spoke up.

"Candor," whispered Will looking at Christina.

" How long have you had feelings for Christina?"

I knew I wasn't the only one who thought Will had feelings for Christina. He always looked at her, like she was the only girl there, no-one else there just her. He started to blush, then suddenly turned red and said "Since I first saw her, the first day of initiation," "Tris, C or D?"

"Dauntless,"

I guess he wanted to take the attention off him and Christina because he didn't seem like the person to tell me to do such a dare.

"Do 7 minutes in heaven with Zeke,"

"What?"

"Oh come on Tris!" Zeke rose up while speaking.

I could just make out in the corner of my eye that Four gave him an evil stare. That must mean Four feels something for me, or is it just my mind. Maybe I'm just making all these things mean more then they actually do. I don't know, but I can't go with Zeke. So, I decide to take off my shirt.

"Oh Tris!" Zeke sat down in disappointment.

"Sorry Zeke, your not my type,"

He seemed to get over it pretty quickly. "Who is your type?"

"Ah, not your dare mine,"

"Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, who do you think I am?"

"Ok, I dare you to Do 7 minutes in heaven with Uriah!"

Marlene had a twinkle in her eye. It was obvious she liked Uriah, and I suspected he liked her too. Uriah jumped up and walked over to the closet with Marlene's hand in his.

**time gap time gap time gap**

Marlene and Uriah walked out of the closet 7 minutes later with hair as if they'd been through a storm and plump lips. Obviously, they had completed the dare. And I think they enjoyed it. They both sat down next to each other and we carried on with the game. "Zeke?"

"Candor,"

"Pansycake!"

"Shut up Uriah!" I had to shout, he was getting on my nerves, just as much as everyone else's.

"If you had to choose one person in this room to sleep with, who would it be?"

That was a good one. Marlene is good at this.

"erm...probably Sh-Shauna," He sounded a little worried, but Shauna was happy, she had a great big grin across her face. But as soon as she noticed I was looking at her and not at Zeke, she suddenly dropped her smile. She liked Zeke.

"Anyway, Tris? Who is your type?"

"I don't even get to pick?"

"no, now answer my question or get undressed!"

I was debating with myself whether to tell them the truth or to lie and say I didn't really like anyone? I got it I'll just try to describe Four but try not to make it that visible.

"Well, I like a good looking guy, he is nice, charming and well he's wow,"

"Mmmmh, and his name is?" Zeke sounded interested.

"Only one question Zeke," I sounded a little smug. "Christina, you know the question,"

"Candor and don't you even dare Uriah!"

Uriah seemed to mumble to himself and we all knew what he was saying.

"Who do you think is the best looking person in the room?" I knew who it was, but I just wanted her to say it out loud so Will could hear that she liked him.

"Will," She said it with ease, like she didn't even care if he knew or not, I guess she finally realized he liked her too.

**Time gap Time gap Time gap**

It's been an extra 2 hours of this game. At the moment, me and Christina have just underwear. Four, Zeke and Uriah have taken there tops off, Will on the other had, has his trousers off and Marlene, Lynn and Shauna have taken off there tops. I was wondering when this game would end, until.

"Right guys, I'm really tiered. So we'll finish the game tomorrow night?" Zeke yawned half way through speaking.

Everyone agreed.

We were all just half way through the door, when Zeke shouted "Oh Tris and Four remember the dare, sharing an apartment for a week!"

Oh no I almost forgot. Four answered before I could say anything "We remember don't worry,"

"Come on Tris, let's go to mine then haha,"

I just looked up at him. Anything could happen in a week. At the end of the week he could love me or hate me, it could go anyway. What if he didn't like the way I looked in the morning? Well I didn't either, but I have to try to look half decent. I want him to like me, like I like him. I'd been thinking so much; I hadn't realized we already reached his apartment. He opened the door and let me in first...

**Ok guys, thats it so far. Sorry haven't updated in a few days, been stuck with school stuff. Anyway hope you like it, I know it's not that long, but thought I'd end it on a cliff hanger. Oh, and if you guys have any ideas for future dares/ truths or stuff that could happen between Four and Tris while there at Fours apartment, then please review with ideas, thankyou so much. Till next time! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in ages, but my internet broke and then my laptop wouldn't work either. Anyway, thank you all for your reviews, it's nice to know people enjoy my writing, thank you all. Well here's the next chapter of the story...**

"Do you want anything to drink? Four asked.

"I'm fine, thank you" I don't want to say anything, but I'm very tiered. I just want to slip off my clothes and go to bed, but I need to stay awake.

Four dug around in his kitchen for a while. He came out a few minutes later with cocoa and cake. He walked over to the coach and sat next to me. "Do you want to go get your things or something?"

"Yeah," I totally forgot about getting stuff, I felt so at home here I'd forgotten I didn't have any clothes for tomorrow, or the next week for that matter.

TIME GAP TIME GAP TIME GAP

I'm rushing around my apartment like a mental person, looking for every nice item of clothing I have. I laid everything out on my bed before I packed it making sure I got everything I needed. Zeke told us a few rules about this dare. I'm not allowed into my apartment after I get all my essentials and I have to give Christina my keys for the week, until the dare has finished. Make-up, tops, shorts and trousers, all there. Underwear. I need underwear , but not any underwear, the Christina type underwear. I can't just go round Four's apartment in my usual 'can't be bothered to make an effort' clothes or underwear either. It was time for the big guns. Last time me and Christina went shopping; she practically dragged me into the lingerie store and bought me tones of things I was sure I'd never wear, but at this moments I'm happy Christina makes me go shopping with her.

I shoved in all the clothes I have, into a small black bag when a knock comes to the door.

"Tris it's me, wanted to check what was taking you so long?" It was Four.

I swung the door open and walked out. "Sorry didn't know what to take," typical, but I had no idea what to take. I think I was in my apartment for at least an hour trying to decide what to take.

We walked back to his apartment shoulder to shoulder.

My apartment wasn't that far away from Four's. Only a few turns and we were there. Walking through the door together.

"You take bed, I take couch?" Questioned Four.

"Erm, whatever you want, so yeah sure,"

"Ok," He walked into the bathroom and I could hear him turning on the shower.

Time gap Time gap Time gap

The steam from the shower has filled the whole room, making it quit hard to breathe. I'm sitting here on the edge of his bed, waiting for him to come out, but all I really want is to be there with him. When I'm with him I feel safe, secure. Like nothing can hurt me because he'll be there to protect me.

"You can go," Four spoke up, good he did. I wouldn't have heard him otherwise.

I didn't need a shower, nor did I want one, but I didn't want to look disgusting in front of Four. So I walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. It was very warm, Four's sent was still in the room, like he was there with me. I washed and stepped out, wrapped a towel Four had left for me around myself. Staring in the mirror, I noticed how skinny and bony I look with just a towel around me. Suddenly the door started to open and Four walked in.

"Oh shit sorry, the shower was still on so thought you were still in there, I just wanted to get my shirt left it in here,"

He moved around me, just swiping my body with his. He picked up his shirt and walked out.

I stood there for a minute wondering if anything would actually happen between us in this week, maybe it would. I thought that Four would have gone to bed, and I'd left my clothes on the couch. So, I quickly slipped out the bathroom and saw that Four was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he when out somewhere? I quickly ran to the coach. While I was running my towel slipped off me, and that's when I heard Four walking into the living room from the kitchen.

"Hey Tris, you want-, oh crap sorry," He turned around, letting me put on my clothes and turn bright red.

"It's okay now,"

"Oh good, I was just about to ask, before you rudely interrupted, do you want to watch something?"

"Sure, yeah," Whats wrong with a movie.

We sat down on the couch next to each other, and Four put on some weird horror film I'd never heard of.

I got bored of the film quit quickly and fell asleep.

Time gap Time gap Time gap

I woke up to a smell of soap and sweat. Opening my eyes, I noticed that there was a hand wrapped around me. My eyes shot open. I looked up and it was obviously Four. He must of fallen asleep to. I felt his chest pulse upwards and knew he was waking up.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Pretty good actually," We stretched away from each other, we were now on opposite sides of the sofa. He turned around to look at the clock.

"Shit, it's nearly 9, we need to go down for breakfast or the'll think we did something"

Did he really think it would be that bad for them to think we did something last night? Whatever he though I had to look like I didn't take that comment as an insult. I got up and started to put on my clothes.

I was ready within 10 minutes, but Four was ready way before me. We walked out the apartment and walked down to the cafeteria, not saying a word. We got to the cafeteria. We walked up to our table and sat down with everybody.

I sat next to Uriah. "So Tris, how's it sharing an apartment with this sexy piece of junk?" Uriah put his arm around Four but quickly removed it.

"Shut up Uriah and let us eat," Four looked annoyed.

"Did you to do it last night or something?" Zeke had a smug smile on his face.

"No!" This time I was the one speaking.

"Okay, whatever you say Tris,"

"Come one Zeke we have to get to work,"

"Oh didn't you hear? We've got the day off today,"

"Really? Thank god didn't feel like going to work today,"

After we finished breakfast we walked up to Four's apartment. Likely I had the day off today as well, considering we have another party at Zeke's tonight. I'm happy, I need my energy for that. When we got to Four's apartment we laid down on the bed next to each other. There was an awkward moment of silence, but Four broke the silence.

"Tris can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you, i wouldn't have agreed to do this dare with you if I hated you Four,"

"No I mean like like me,"

What am I supposed to tell him? The truth? Lie? If I say the truth he might reject me and call me stupid for ever liking him, but if I lie, I'll never know if he does like me or not. At least if I tell him the truth I'll know if he feels the same or not.

"Erm...yes?" My voice was very squeaky and uneasy. He didn't turn to look at me, just looked up.

"I like you too,"

He likes me. Me. Tris.

After he said that we just laid there in silence, enjoying the moment. Until he turned around onto his side and looked me into the eyes and pressed his lips to mine.

**That's it for now guyss, hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions for what should happen with Four and Tris next or for any dares in the next chapter please say. xx**


	5. NOT A CHAPTER!

**Heyya guyyss,**

** this isn't a chapter to the story, just thought I'd tell you that the computer with my next few chapters on has broken, meaning there might not be another few chapters for a week or something. Unless, I write the next few chapters from scratch, which I might do seeing as I'm at home off sick. I'm just hoping that they fix the computer quickly, it has all my project stuff for school on it as well. So don't be surprised if there isn't anything new for a while. Although, if you guys have any ideas about what could happen between Four and Tris or any of the other characters next, or for any other stuff that could happen in Candor or Dauntless next (the next few chapters will be about Candor or Dauntless) just review or pm me please. **

**Thankyou guyss, also I'd like to say thankyou to everybody who has reviewed and said positive things, Your all amazing! Thankyou xx**


End file.
